Lost And Found
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Syrus and Jaden are dating, enjoying the last year they have left at the Academy. But when a secret gets out, will a friendship shatter and a new relationship brew.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I have a new story for you. I hope you all enjoy it. These pairing(s) are new to me so go easy on me. _

_This story is dedicated to Dattebayo Luna and Ginny for requesting the story. I should have posted this a whole lot sooner. _

* * *

Syrus laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. His glasses lay off to the side from being blown off his face. His duel disk was fastened to his arm and still on since he had yet to turn it off.

It all happened so fast, moments flashed through his eyes. Powerful monsters, fusions of heroes stood in front of him. A cheery Kuriboh haired brunette stood behind them, getting them ready to attack. Syrus stood in front of them all, waiting to dish out what he had against them. When it came for that time when the monsters did launch their final attack, Syrus used a trap that would stop them in their tracks but of course the brunette had other plans, he used his own face down to negate that trap.

So with multiple strikes to his life points, Syrus was blown back and into the position he was currently in. He was glad that if he had to lose it was to Jaden.

"Gotcha! Looks like I win again, Sy." Jaden announced to him from the other side arena.

Syrus slowly sat himself up into a sitting position before feeling around for his glasses. "Yeah, and to think I almost had you."

He heard Jaden's bubbly laughter from a distance and smiled. He loved it when Jaden laughed. It made his stomach flutter.

"Here!" His glasses were placed over his eyes from another and when his vision finally cleared he realized it was Jaden. He saw him smiling down at him, his brown eyes shining with happiness. Syrus blushed. Jaden gave him a hand and Syrus grabbed it and stood up.

The two teens looked at each other, into each other's eyes. The connection and the bond they have was strong. Almost nothing could break it. A destined friendship from the beginning when the two met at the Academy Registration Entry Exams, even now its ever strong growing stronger, it's gotten to the point where the two are dating.

Syrus was surprised when Jaden asked him out. He thought the Slifer Red duelist was as dense as they get when it comes to love. However, he remembers a time when he accidentally gave someone dueling advice that was taken as love advice. Syrus wouldn't admit it but he actually took that advice to heart.

"_Trust in yourself and you can win any match." _

It wasn't really considered love advice, more of a confidence boost. Syrus took that to heart and has tried his hardest every duel and with everything he did, well most things he did.

Syrus still has a hard time challenging people to duel. But he hopes that he won't have to challenge people too much. He knows that the more people he challenges over time will help with his confidence but there is something about opponents staring down at him with intimidating stare freaks him out. They always see him as fresh meat and an easy target.

But Jaden's different. He accepts the duel with charisma and passion. He fights his hardest and gives Syrus a challenge but also gives him a chance to have fun while doing it. Dueling Jaden allows him to come up with new strategies as well as enjoy playing the game.

"Hey Sy, are you alright?" Jaden asked.

Syrus blinked, not realizing he was thinking for so long. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm alright, just lost in thought." Syrus admitted.

Jaden laughed at him and put his arm around his shoulders. "Well we don't need you thinking too much. If you do, then you might lose your appetite."

Syrus sweat dropped before looking up at Jaden. "Uh, Jaden that's you."

Jaden rubbed the back of his neck this time and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah well I'm sure it's true for everyone."

Syrus smiled while rolling his eyes. "Sure it is Jay, let's just go and get dinner. I think its fried shrimp tonight."

Once the words "fried shrimp" reached Jaden's ears, he instantly grabbed Syrus' hand and began to drag him out of the arena and towards the Slifer dorms.

"We may as well not waste time on chit chat Sy. We need to get there before it's all gone."

Syrus looked up at Jaden as they ran. He saw the wide smile embedded on his lips, that happy smile that gets everyone else in the room smiling with him. Syrus couldn't help but smile as well.

For once he was happy.

* * *

The atmosphere was lively, students chatted with each other, others ate in silence. Jaden was doing either or. He was eating but he was eating loudly and fast. Syrus thought he would be embarrassed but since Jaden's appetite hasn't changed in two years, everyone knows how he is by now. Being their third and last year in the academy meant that they were the big guys on campus. Well metaphorically anyways.

Jaden sat in front of Syrus, happily shoving fried shrimp down his throat. Syrus was concerned if he even chewed his food. Syrus just shook his head and continued to eat his lunch. He was used to Jaden's antics.

The door to the Slifer dorm cafeteria, Jaden stopped eating for a second, a fried shrimp hanging out of his mouth as he checked to see who had walked in. Standing at the door was new comer and third year Jesse Anderson. A smile on his face as he looked around for someone, Jaden realized it must have been him he was looking for since they were close. He took the shrimp out of his mouth before shouting.

"Jesse, over here."

Jesse looked over in our direction before walking over to us. "Jay, I knew I'd find you here. I knew you wouldn't miss fried shrimp day."

"Yeah, if I missed it- Jaden took a second to take another bite of his shrimp before continuing. "then I would have to wait a whole month. That's just not cool."

Jesse laughed before latching an arm around Jaden's shoulder. "Well you enjoy that. I'm gonna get some for myself and then come back and join you two." He stood up before coming to a realization. "Only, if it's alright with you two; of course!"

"Go ahead Jess, it's alright. We're all friends." Jaden immediately responded.

Jesse smiled and nodded before taking off to get some dinner for himself. Syrus felt something was off between those two but then he just decided to take it as them being the way they are; they're always being weird when their in the same room.

Syrus looked back at the brunette and frowned. He sighed, "Jaden, you seriously need to slow down. Sooner or later you're going to choke."

Jaden stopped eating and looked back at the light color blue haired teen before responding. "Relax, I've never choked before. You're too paranoid."

Syrus just sighed again; Jaden's eating habits are something that is impossible to change. "Either way Jay, you need to calm down and take it slow."

"Relax." Jaden repeated.

Jesse came back about then, sitting down beside Jaden he looked over at Syrus with a smile.

"So, Syrus, how did your duel with Jaden go?" Jesse asked.

"It went well. I almost had him." Syrus responded.

Something was off about Jesse. Syrus couldn't explain it but he gets a weird feeling around him recently. He tries to ignore it but it seems to always creep up on him.

When Syrus finished up his meal, he stood up, his tray in hand. "I'm going to bed Jaden. Try not to eat too much."

Jaden just nodded, not paying much attention as he was in a conversation with Jesse. Syrus took his tray and placed it with the others and left for his dorm room in the Ra Yellow dorm. He may be a Ra Yellow but he still enjoyed the fried shrimp but, he also enjoyed the extra time with Jaden.

* * *

"Have you not told him yet?" Jesse asked in a hushed tone.

Jaden felt his face fall and a sad expression replaced his usual cheery one. He put his shrimp back on the tray before looking at the door.

"I want to, I really do, but I don't want to hurt him."

"Well how hurt do you think he'll feel if he finds out from someone else? Jaden playing with his emotions isn't going to make it any easier."

"It's not that easy to tell Jesse. He's my best friend. He'll be crushed."

"Telling the truth is hard but it has to come out soon. I know you don't like hiding it."

"But Jess." He looked back at him, tears in his eyes. "How can I possibly tell my best bud that I've been cheating on him?"

Jesse felt his eyes soften and he put a hand on the brunettes shoulder before responding.

"Just tell him soon. He'll be even more devastated the longer you wait."

"I hope you're right about that Jess."

* * *

**And thus how it ends. A sort of cliff hanger. I hope I did okay. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the really late update. I should have updated last week but for some reason I didn't have the motivation (blame writers block and other stories needing to be updated). So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I hope to update again soon. Hopefully once more this week. **

**Also, if you like Spiritshipping and or Darkspiritshipping, check out Chained To The Earth. It's another new Yu-Gi-Oh GX story I started recently. I would appreciate it. **

**Anyways, I'm bickering, let's just get started. **

* * *

Syrus sighed in relief, and even slight bliss, as his body immediately felt the effects of the springs. The warm water was so relaxing, he enjoyed moments like these. Where he could just sit back against the rocks, lean his head back and let the waters do their thing.

He smiled to himself as memories came flooding back, of the time when they ended meeting Kaibaman and Jaden ended up dueling him. It was a great experience, even though Jaden lost. It was a spectacular duel and the whole time, Syrus was in awe. He always wished that he had the skills and the bravery to do something like that.

Syrus was always looked at as "fresh meat" for the bullies. Because of his stature and his appearance it was easy for the bullies to target him. Syrus never liked that though. He always had to hide in fear or his big brother would swoop in and save him, maybe even kick him while he was down. It was pathetic, really, but he knew that he was right. He's wanted to become stronger, for his and his brother's sake, but he's just never found the courage to do so. Until he met Jaden!

Slowly, over time, Syrus grew even more confident, even challenging tougher opponents to duel. It made him realize that Jaden was right, that even Zane was right. He did have the inner strength to do what he thought he never could. He could duel with the best of them on campus and defeat them too. He may actually become a professional duelist.

Then he started dating Jaden, it he thought that his life couldn't get any better. His best friend liked him back. He was more surprised than thrilled, which was surprising to him. He always thought Jaden liked Alexis but it turns out he was wrong. He was glad his feelings were returned and he thought he thought that his life was finally turning around.

"Hey shrimp, what are you doing here so late?"

Syrus twitched in an annoyed fashion. He knew that voice all too well. He sighed before replying. "What's it to you, Chazz?"

"It's The Chazz, dork." Chazz huffed before sitting on one of the higher up rocks.

Syrus rolled his eyes before looking away from the raven haired teen. He never understood Chazz. He can be, manageable, sometimes and then the next he's blowing up in your face. It could just be anger issues. But then again, it could be emotional issues. Well, whatever it is, Chazz needs to figure that out.

Picking up the rag that sat beside him, he began to scrub his arms softly; he did have delicate skin after all.

* * *

Chazz didn't understand what exactly happened. Usually when someone ignores him, he blows up at them for being so rude, not to mention he's "The Chazz" and The Chazz doesn't except rudeness. But as he looked back at the little bluenette, something made him decide not to speak. Seeing him so quiet and contempt, perhaps it made him realize he should do the same. Besides this is the bath, not a chat room. You come here to bathe, not act like complete idiots. He already learned his lesson last time; especially if Jaden was here.

Speaking of the slacker, he was surprised that he wasn't here with Syrus. He always thought of Jaden as the possessive type. Or was that himself? Whatever, that doesn't matter, back to the point. Usually the two did everything together. So, it would easy to assume that they bathe together as well. They did before they dated so why not now.

"Whatever, it's not my business." Chazz muttered to himself.

Looking back at the Ra yellow student, he watched for a second as he began to scrub his arms. He didn't know why but it was intriguing. It seemed as if his skin was glowing. Perhaps it was the soap. However, he also noticed that with only a towel on, that the little shrimp had very feminine features.

Shaking his head of such thoughts he moved down to the semi-deep waters and began to bathe himself. The faster he did that, the faster he could go back to his dorm.

* * *

Jaden sat in his dorm room, his head bowed as Jesse's words continued to run through his mind. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but, he couldn't hurt his friend by telling him, but he also didn't want to hurt him if he found out by someone else. He just never thought that he would be going through something like this. Never before in his young life did he ever think he would become an unfaithful cheater. His parents always told him that cheaters were horrible people. He now knows that they were right. He feels horrible. No. He is horrible.

He wanted to cry. He did. But he knew he needed to think of a way to solve this in a peaceful way and still be friends with Syrus. He loved Syrus, he really did. But, he didn't love him as much as Jesse.

Jesse just seemed to complete him more than Syrus did. With Jesse he can laugh and duel and never get criticized because Jesse loved to do all of those things with him. Jesse gives him a challenge. He enjoys the thrill he gets when he's around him. That bang in his chest whenever he sees the other smile at him, the fact that he can also see duel spirits is amazing, and his way of life with his family, his gem beasts, is fascinating.

He never thought that he would fall for Jesse -and so hard too- but it happened and he can't ignore it. The two have been secretly dating, for a few months now. He's been also dating Syrus for almost a year. But he never felt it going anyway. They mostly did the same things they did as best friends. Nothing knew happened with them at all.

But then Jesse showed up and then Jaden's life got interesting again. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he was more himself around Jesse. He doesn't really have to hold back like he does with Syrus.

Falling back onto his bed, he huffed in annoyance before staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He hated seeing people upset, so hurting his friend was out of the question.

"_Kuri Kuri!" _

Jaden groaned before looking over at Winged Kuriboh as it bounced in front of him, trying to cheer its master up. "Not now Kuriboh, I'm busy thinking."

Winged Kuriboh frowned before rubbing its face against Jaden's chest. Jaden just stared down at the little fur ball. He felt bad to see it so sad.

"_Kuri!" _

"I know winged kuriboh but," Jaden sighed before continuing. "this is a difficult matter for me to deal with right now."

Winged Kuriboh just looked at Jaden before disappearing, leaving Jaden to himself. He sighed before closing his eyes and going to sleep. He would think about it tomorrow.

* * *

Syrus smiled as he walked up the path towards the large academy building. It was another day, but for some reason, it felt like today was going to be a good day. The sun shined down on him, the birds chirped their beautiful tones, other students walked with friends, chatting happily, some groaning at the thought of learning. Syrus wasn't exactly thrilled to be taught by Crowler because he seemed to love making his school life hell, but he had a feeling that today would good pretty well.

"Hey Private?!"

Syrus stopped in his tracks and looked behind him in surprise as he saw Hasselberry running up to him. He blinked and waited for the Sergeant wanna-be to reach him. After a moment, Hasselberry was standing in front of the blunette, panting for air.

"What is it, Sarge?" Syrus asked.

Hasselberry looked up at Syrus before standing up straight. "Where Jaden, he usually walks with you?"

"I'm not sure. He may have overslept again." Syrus sighed before looking back towards the direction of the Red dorm. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has."

"Well let's hope he wakes up soon. He has to be in class soon or Crowler will give him detention again." Hasselberry pointed out.

Syrus just grinned as he shook his head. "I bet Crowler may just let him get away with it. Detention is practically detention for himself as well, so sitting with Jaden for an hour may not be his plans, again."

"True, well we'll just have to wait and see. We can't go get him because then we'll be late." Hasselberry then looked down at me and smirked. "Besides with your short legs you would never make it back."

Syrus just grinned up at him; he's learned to deal with these things. "That's alright, you were bugging me anyways Sarge. You should hurry to class before the commander yells at you for being late."

With that the blue haired Ra yellow duelist walked away from his comrade, leaving him baffled. He blinked and tried to come up with something but he couldn't, he was speechless. Deciding to forget it, Hasselberry ran off to try and catch up to his smaller companion.

* * *

Jaden looked up at the sun as it shined down on him as he walked. He felt like he was in the biggest depression he could ever be in. He didn't want to do it. He was going to hurt his best friend. He had to. Breaking up with Syrus was going to be difficult. He didn't even know if he could go through with it. He tried practicing to himself this morning before leaving but he could barely say the whole statement once without stuttering or messing up. This was going to be a difficult thing to accomplish and he knew that.

"Man, this sucks. Why does breaking up with someone have to be so hard?" He muttered to himself.

He continued to ponder on about what he was going to do. His heart continued to pound as he imagined Syrus tear stained face as he told him the truth. He imagined the hateful things he would say to him. He didn't want that.

"_Kuri Kuri Kuri!" _

Jaden looked back to see Winged Kuriboh, once again trying to assist him. He smiled softly at the small ball of fur duel spirit. He appreciated it, he really did.

"I know Winged Kuriboh, but I can't help but feel that he could end up mad."

"_Kuri!"_

"Promise buddy?"

"_Kuri!" _

Jaden smiled before taking off quickly towards the academy building. He was a bit more confident now. He just hopes that everything really does better than his brain is predicting.

* * *

**And thus this is how it ends. Again, sorry it's so short. I hope to update again very soon. I already have an idea of where I want it to go. So review for me ok. **


	3. SOPA Bill Spread The Word

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _Blackwolfqueen _and Blackwolfqueen heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

* * *

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I AM SO SORRY for not updating in FOREVER. I have been having these huge length writers blocks and school is a bitch so...i'm sure most of you understand that pain. *sigh* Anyway, I will try to update again soon. I just need to figure out...what I plan to do next chapter since I have absolutely no idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty long so...

Enjoy

* * *

Syrus frowned as he looked over at the clock, his fingers continued to tap against the desk with irritation and worry. Class starts in five minutes and Jaden still hasn't showed up. It was strange. Syrus was used to Jaden being late but for some reason, today, he was worried. Something was wrong was Jaden. He hasn't seen him since dinner yesterday but he could just sense it. He couldn't explain why he felt this pit in his chest but he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Private, you've been staring at that clock like it ate your best friend?" Hasselberry asked.

Syrus sighed and placed his head in the palm of his hand leaned against it. "It may as well have. Jaden is going to be late at this rate."

Hasselberry patted the small bluenette on the back. "Look, Jay is always late for class. I'm sure he's running to the doors to the school now."

"I hope you're right. If not Crowler is seriously going to be on Jaden's case."

Hasselberry just patted Syrus' back again before staying silent. Class was beginning to start in two more minutes so he needed to be ready for Crowler. He didn't exactly like class but since they couldn't sleep in class anymore, what other option did they have.

"You know, you two worry too much." Syrus blinked before looking behind him. Chazz had his elbows on his desk and his chin in his hands as he looked down at the two Ra yellows. "Jaden is a slacker and always will be. Just let him do what he wants. Nothing will change his slacker ways."

Syrus clenched his fists tightly before responding. "You know Chazz, you need a reminder that everything doesn't revolve around you. Jaden may be a slacker but that doesn't me he isn't responsible."

Chazz just sighed, "You also realize that statement you made just made no sense what so ever."

"Whatever, just be quiet and wait for class to start." Syrus complained.

Chazz just growled to himself before sitting back in his seat. He didn't feel like wasting his time on the Shrimp today, it was just too early for that.

Syrus looked back over at the clock, one minute remained until Crowler walked through that door and start class. Syrus sighed before placing his head on his desk, worried that his boyfriend was going to get –yet again- another detention.

But then again, he wasn't really surprised.

* * *

Jesse walked beside Jaden, he could feel the anxiety radiating off of him. He looked over at the brunette; he could see the dismay and worry in his eyes. He's been like this since he met him at the school's entrance. He noticed the distant look the moment he saw him. Jesse didn't understand why the brunette was so upset. Was it about the break up? Had he already broken up with Syrus? Or was he planning to today and was incredibly nervous? Jesse didn't know! He had never seen Jaden like this before.

"Hey Jay, are you feeling' okay?" Jesse asked; his voice filled with concern.

Jaden looked over at Jesse and blinked before sighing. "Yeah, it's just…this thing with Syrus. I don't know if I'll be able to go through with it."

Jesse sighed before putting his arm on Jaden's shoulder as they walked. "Listen Jay, break ups are tough. But if you explain in a very gentle way…everything should work out." Jesse exclaimed.

Jesse wasn't exactly lying to Jaden when he said that. He had never broken up with anyone before but he was sure that letting them down gently would be key to having them stay friends. But, since Jaden has never done something like this –not to mention he's breaking up with his best friend- must be much more difficult then it seems.

"I just don't know, Syrus is very sensitive, if I hurt him in any way, it will be so hard to bear with that." Jaden said.

Jaden knew that Syrus has grown a lot since he first met him, but, he was still his best friend. Syrus can handle himself but there are some things that no one can be prepared for.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to see what happens and go from there. But for now, we have to worry about getting to class. We have five minutes."

Jaden looked over at one of the clocks on the wall, and saw that Jesse was indeed right. Five minutes to eight. He silently cursed his luck. If he got detention he would definitely end up chickening out today.

"Geez, we need to get to class on time." He blinked. "Wow, never thought I'd say that." He grabbed Jesse's hand and began racing down the halls of the academy building to first period's class. After a bit of running later, they arrived at the doors as they slide open for them, revealing the packed room in front of them filled with duelists. Jaden sighed in relief, they made with only a few seconds to spare. Jaden released Jesse's hand and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"We made it."

* * *

Syrus huffed in frustration as he walked the halls of the academy to his locker. The day has been going by ever so slowly and he was getting a huge headache. It didn't help that Crowler's voice was loud most times and his attire was bright as ever making his eyes ache.

Don't take it the wrong way, Syrus respected Crowler as his teacher, but today he just wasn't feeling it. What he needed was some aspirin and a nap! Letting out a yawn he stopped at his locker to put his books in his locker before getting ready to go have lunch. Today the Ra Headmaster is going to be cooking up his special curry. Syrus really liked the curry, even if it was just a bit too spicy. He enjoyed the flavors and the spices. Just thinking about it made his stomach rumble.

"Hey Truesdale, let's get going. That curry pot isn't going to eat itself now is it?" Hasselberry announced from the end of the lockers.

Syrus just smiled before closing his locker door. "Alright, but we need to find Jay. He loves Curry day just as much as Fried Shrimp Day."

Hasselberry sighed, "Geez, of all days Jaden isn't around." He shook his head. "Well we better hurry; otherwise there won't be any curry left."

"Right, Sarge let's get a move on." Syrus replied.

With that, Syrus and Hasselberry were on their way to search for Jaden, hoping they'll find him before lunch is over.

* * *

Jaden sighed as he rubbed the towel in his hand on his head. He was fresh out of the shower and his hair was dripping wet. He just had to have gym before lunch and on Curry Day no less. He wasn't really upset. That was his schedule, he couldn't change that. Besides, it's better than Crowler.

"Come on Jay, we need to hurry up before all of the curry is gone. I'm sure the others are chowing down now as we speak." Jesse said, trying to cheer Jaden up with the mention of food.

Jaden looked over at Jesse; he was drying off his own hair as well. He could see the small drops of water rolling down his neck. He looked away from his teal haired friend before responding. "I guess you're right. We better get going." Standing up from the bench, Jaden held the towel on his head and both -him and Jesse- walked out of the boys' showers. As they walked, Jaden went back on his thoughts from earlier this morning.

What was he going to do, with this situation with Syrus?

Could he really do it? Could he really break up with Syrus? He loved Jesse; he made his heart pound out of his chest and made him feel like he could be himself, not to hold back. But he also cared about Syrus, he made him feel like he could do anything with Syrus and it would be an adventure and half, they would both experience knew things, but he felt mostly like he was doing all of these things with a friend, as if experimenting.

Jaden didn't want an experimental relationship, he wanted a **REAL **relationship. He wasn't say that his relationship with Syrus wasn't **real **he was just saying that his relationship with Jesse felt more real than it did with Syrus, like he was actually dating Jesse. With Syrus, it felt just like they were still best friends, like nothing at all changed.

Leaving the academy building, Jaden and Jesse made their way down the path, on their way to the Slifer Dorms where the Ra headmaster would be making his delicious curry. Jaden could even smell it a bit from here. He's always had a good nose for food!

"Man, that curry smells delicious. I'm getting hungry just smelling it." Jaden commented.

"You're telling me. My stomach may not make it in time." Jesse commented back.

Jaden let out a small laugh as they walked; he knew that it was this feeling that he wanted to have for the rest of the life.

"Well then I guess we better hurry up before it's all gone." Jaden said before taking off down the path.

Jesse saw this and immediately went off after him. He was sure as hell wasn't going to let the Slifer Red duelist, defeat him in a race.

* * *

Syrus stood by the large pot of Curry, bowl in hand as he looks out for Jaden. They had searched all of the academy building and saw no sign of the Slifer duelist so they gave up and went to see if he had already came for lunch, only to find out that he wasn't here yet. Syrus found it odd. He had no idea where his boyfriend could be.

"Jaden, where are you?" Syrus asked himself.

He looked down at his curry before sighing. He may as well eat before it gets cold. He was sure that Jaden would be here soon. He knows its Curry day so he may be rushing over now with an empty stomach just waiting to be filled with curry. Smiling at the thought, Syrus sat down at one of the long table and began to enjoy the Ra Yellow headmasters cooking. He enjoyed the way the spices of the curry as they danced on his palate and he loved the taste of the vegetables as well. It was practically perfect.

"Hey Sy, it seems you're enjoying that curry."

Syrus placed his spoon down, back into the bowl and looked over as Jaden walked over with his share of curry. He smiled as the brunette took a seat beside him.

"Hey Jay, where were you?" Syrus asked.

Jaden just took a deep breath. "I had Gym class, so I had to shower before leaving. That's the rules after all."

Syrus nodded. "Of course, Duel Academy shouldn't have to reek of sweat."

Jaden took a few spoonfuls of curry into his mouth before replying. "Yep, so now I'm here." He swallows and licks his lips. "Man, this curry seems to get better and better every time I eat it."

Syrus laughed at Jaden's words, he says something similar about the Fried Shrimp each time he eats it as well. So, hearing him say it about the curry makes it ironic.

"Well the headmaster is a great chef; he most likely improves every time he makes a meal." Syrus pointed out.

"Probably, he is very good." Jaden commented.

Syrus took another bite of his curry, and another and another before looking over at Jaden. He watched as he shoveled it all down. Syrus could never understand Jaden at all. He never understood how he could eat so much and not get sick. It was a mystery that he wished to one day understand.

"Hey Sy, there's something I need to tell you." Jaden said. Syrus blinked as Jaden had suddenly stopped eating. His features had suddenly turned serious. Syrus didn't like it. It was weird. Jaden was always so happy go lucky and calm.

"W-What is it? Is something wrong?" Syrus asked in concern.

Jaden clenched his fists tightly before slowly releasing his grip. Syrus had never seen Jaden like this. He wanted to know what was up.

"Where are we exactly?" Jaden asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do _we _stand? As a couple, where exactly do you think we stand?"

Syrus just stared at him. He hadn't expected that question to come out of his mouth. It was a very unusual question.

"W-Well, it's difficult to say. Is there a certain place we should be exactly? I mean we've dated almost two years right?" Syrus answered.

"Perhaps, our life here at the Academy is coming to an end. So, I need to know." Jaden took a deep breath. "Do you see yourself with me, even after we leave this island for good?"

Syrus felt his heart beating out of his chest. Was Jaden being serious? He thought that he was going to leave him when they graduate. Why would he do that? He cared about Jaden so much. His brother, Zane, always told him never to run away from your problems and that you should only go into something you'll finish. So, he would never think of leaving Jaden, just because they were planning on doing different things, doesn't mean anything.

"Why would you be thinking of something like this? Do you think I'm going to leave you, just because we'll be graduating soon? I'm not an idiot Jaden. I don't plan on leaving just because you plan to go on Dueling Adventures across the world." Syrus turned to face Jaden. "Remember, I'm also going to become a great duelist. I'm going to become a duelist that my big brother will be proud of. I have to bring back the Truesdale name in dueling, for my brother's sake."

Jaden smiled and nodded. "Of course, Zane will always be proud of you. No matter where you end up in the dueling league, he will be proud that you tried your best. And with your grades and skill, there is no way you're not going to succeed."

Syrus smiled; a small blush on his cheeks. "Thank you Jaden, that means a lot coming from the best."

"No problem but don't ever doubt yourself. You will make it far." Jaden said.

Standing up, Syrus grabbed his bowl and left to go place it on the cart with others. On the way, he was stopped by Blair.

* * *

Jaden sighed as he watched Syrus walk away. He felt defeated. He felt utterly useless. He came over to gently break up with him- with the chance of getting curry to the face- and he failed completely. What he did was the exact opposite. He practically encouraged the after academy relationship to go on. He slammed his head on the table and groaned in frustration. This was getting him nowhere. He needed help.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" Jesse asked. Jaden just shook his head, refusing to look at his other lover. He felt guilty to not only Syrus, but to Jesse as well because Jesse didn't appreciate being left in the dark of their relationship because Jaden couldn't break up with Syrus. It was pathetic. Sitting down beside Jaden, Jesse crossed his right leg over his left and looked over at Jaden. "Jaden, you know that I will always be beside you until you're ready to tell Syrus but remember what I told you. If you don't tell him soon, then it will only be harder on him."

"Yeah, not to mention one thing about this might kill me." Jaden muttered into his arm.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "What you mean?"

Jaden raised his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "If I really upset Syrus, then its possible Zane might come after me. He cares about his little brother a lot. So if I screw this up, I'm dead."

Jesse sighed, "Jay, Zane is a good friend of yours, I doubt he'll beat you up."

"You never know Jess', it's possible."

Jesse just shook his head at Jaden's remarks, with thoughts like that on his mind, it will make it even harder to do what he needs to.

"Jay, you're hopeless."

* * *

"Hey Syrus, what's up?" Blair greeted in a cheery mood.

Syrus looked over at the young Slifer Duelist before responding. "Nothing much, what about you, how have you been?"

Blair shrugged her shoulders before placing her bowl on the cart. "Nothing much here either." Blair sighed before looking over in Jaden's direction. "So, you guys are graduating soon, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be on our own to induce our Dueling careers." Syrus replied. He looked over Blair. "You sound upset. What's wrong?"

Blair frowned as she clenched her fingers together. "It's just," She looked back at Syrus, her eyes shined with small tears as she tried not to cry. "I'm going to miss you guys, all of you, Jaden, you, Alexis, and maybe even Chazz." She wiped her tears away with a napkin before continuing. "It won't be as fun here without you guys. I still get to hang out with Hasselberry but- it just won't be the same with all of you."

Syrus smiled sadly, he knew that Blair was still young so she still had another year before she graduates. She always had a crush on Jaden so Syrus knew she was going to be depressed after they all left.

"Look Blair, I know you hate to see us go but I want you to promise us that you and the others will watch out for us in the duel leagues. I promise we're going to kick butt." Syrus said, trying to cheer her up. Blair looked up at him before nodding, once again wiping her tears. "Besides, we still have a little while before we actually graduate." Syrus sighed. "Speaking of graduating, I better make sure Jaden is catching up in his studies, or else he'll never have a good enough grade to actually graduate."

"Well then I guess we better give Jaden an intervention." Blair said. She punched her fist into the palm of her other hand. "Leave it to me and Alexis, we'll definitely get him ready."

Syrus smiled, "Thanks Blair, I bet Jaden will be somewhat appreciative of that."

Blair smiled brightly before running off in Alexis' direction, ready to inform her of her idea to help Jaden. Syrus smiled before looking down at his watch. Ten minutes until the next class begins.

"We better get going before we're late." Looking over in Jaden's direction, he notices that Jaden and Jesse are standing together, looking his way. Syrus blinked.

"Come on Sy, we better not be late." Jaden called to him.

Syrus nodded before racing over to Jaden and stopped in front of him when he reached him.

"Ready, we have ten minutes?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded. "You bet. If I'm late, Crowler will kill me."

Syrus just rolled his eyes. "Let's go." Syrus grabbed his hand and they began making their way up the path to the Academy building once again. As they did, he didn't notice Jaden's sad look, and Jesse slight glare of jealousy.

* * *

Like I said before, I will try to update soon. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and I will try to update again soon. Bye my fanfiction Otaku's.


End file.
